Harry potter and the Thirst for Revenge
by Disturbeddesi
Summary: After losing his godfather, Harry goes into a state of anger and apathy. He ignores the people who care for him. He is in need of guidance, and it comes in the shape of a man who showes Harry his true power.
1. The Dissapearance

The sun was setting in the small town of Little Whinging, and droplets of water fell from the sky, as if God himself was weeping. In the town below, sudden pops of umbrellas being opened started to emerge, as if flowers of death had started to bloom. The scenery of this English town was as depressing as the mood of a certain young man who lived in this suburban village for the last fifteen years.

Harry Potter was known by many things. By his aunt and uncle he was known as a "freak" or "ungrateful retch". To his neighbors he was known as a "delinquent" or "mentally-imbalanced". But to a certain group of British society, he was known as "Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived". He was not fond of any of these titles, but Unfortunately he was doomed to be labeled in one way, shape, or form for the rest of his life. However his life couldn't be defined by any of these Grandiose or defamatory descriptions. You see, Harry wasn't a normal boy. He was a wizard, and a highly famous wizard at that. As a baby, Harry had done something that had astonished and baffled the wizarding community; he had lived. Harry Potter had survived the wrath of one of the most powerful wizards in the world, Lord Voldemort, and in fact thought to have destroyed him in the process.

For over a decade, Harry had no idea he was a wizard, and on one fateful day a large, burly man with a large beard had come to him and told him the truth. When Harry found out that he was more than just a reject member of the Dursley family, he was happier than he had ever been before. Now, however, Harry Potter was peering through the window in his room at the drizzling village wishing that he had never found out about his wizarding heritage. You see, The Dark Wizard who had thought to be vanquished had come back, and for the last five years been attempting to kill Harry and his friends. Last Year, he succeeded. Sirius Black, the closest thing that Harry had to a family had been killed.

Harry was thinking about what had happened his last year. It had already been a month back from Hogwarts and still couldn't stop thinking about Voldemort and The Department of Mysteries and...

"_Sirius"_

A knot tied in his stomach as he thought of that name. It was because of him that Sirius was dead. _If I hadn't just gone blindly to the Department, Sirius would still be here. _Tears started to well up in his eyes. He had been told by his uncle that only sissies cry, but It didn't matter anymore. He'd lost the closest thing he had to a Parent. The Dursleys never cared for him. They were too busy showering they cute little Dudley-Wudley with exorbitantly amount of presents. _Now I had lost it all. I would probably loose the Weasleys and Hermione. They would realize that I was too dangerous to be around. Surely everyone else would leave too. And so they should. _Harry Shuddered. _He would be all alone again.All alone..._

He was lost in his thoughts for half an hour until a small squeak came from door. His Aunt had left him a tray of food. After he had come back from Hogwarts, Harry's guardians had quickly locked him in his room in where they had made a small opening with a flap at the bottom of the door so that they could send food through. He was allowed on bathroom break a day, and was not to talk to anyone. Fortunately Harry still had his things from school, which was all he could do to pass the time. He sat up and went to reach for his food.

It was a pathetic amount; Mrs. Weasley would have been furious with the morsels that the Dursleys gave Harry, but he didn't care. Harry didn't care about anything anymore. He had no right to live. He had cost so much death, so much suffering. After coming back from Hogwarts he had lost quite a bit of weight. His bones were showing through his skin and with a growth spurt he looked like death had already claimed him, and his body was the remnants of a dreadful past. As he ate, he watched the calendar next to his bed.

_July 30_

_It would be his birthday tomorrow. _This time, Harry wouldn't be as excited about the day he was born. The loss of Sirius still fresh in his mind, a few presents and a cake wouldn't change anything. He had gotten a letter from his Ms. Figg to meet her for tea tomorrow. He didn't really want to go but anything would have been better than this place. After the fiasco last year, Harry got letters telling about everything going on. They were no longer keeping anything from him. The better informed he was, the less chance of anything going wrong.

He finished his dinner and pushed the plate through the flap underneath the door. In about half an hour Aunt Petunia would walk by and pick up the plate. A few minutes later Uncle Vernon would open the door for his bathroom break. It was like clockwork. That was one thing that that the Dursleys had; predictability. Everything was clean, everything was on time, and everything was normal. In other words they were the dullest people in the world. That was probably the reason they hated Harry so much. He had become an unwelcome change to their "orderly" life. His "abnormality" had created a blemish on their perfect life.

_Well... more then a blemish. He thought amusingly. _

A knock came on the door; it was Uncle Vernon. "Boy! Time for you to go to the bathroom. Hurry Up or I'll leave you in there till next week!" He berated. Harry knew better than to argue with Uncle Vernon. Harry walked past his Uncle, sliding past his enormous stomach to the loo in the front hall. He closed the door and got ready for his bath. He filled the tub with water and took his clothes off. As lay in the tub, he stared at the bare-white ceiling, silently wishing that Sirius would still be alive.

While this was going on, a tall, pale-faced young man watched as Harry tried to squeeze past his Uncle to exit his room. The wind was rising and the trees were moving all around him, but he stood as a statue, with his cloak blowing against the power of natures fury.

_His pain is strong. _He said to himself.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice another person apparate behind him.

"Hello, Victor."

Reflexively, Victor jumped and spun around, pulling his wand out of his pocket aiming it at the intruder. However, seeing who it was, he slowly put his wand-arm down. He bowed slightly showing respect for his mentor.

"Hello, Master Azeroth."

The Older man slowly bowed, his face aimed at the ground. He looked up and spoke, his face suddenly stern.

"You didn't realize I was coming. Your concentration isn't balanced. If I was a death eater you would have been dead right now!" Victor Quivered.

"I'm sorry master," Victor spoke softly

"An apology won't change that you made a critical mistake! The enemy would have you killed at this moment! Don't apologize. Correct the error."

"Yes Master, I will not make that mistake again." Victor didn't look directly into Master Azeroths' eyes, instead looking strait out but at nothing in particular.

Azeroth face softened. "So how is the boy doing."

"Miserable Sir. I can sense his pain. He's not dealing with the situation well. Those muggles he lives with are not helping the position he's in. They're terrible guardians sir." Said Victor

"I've heard of the mistreatment. I thought they were just rumors." Azeroth pondered for a moment. "Very well. You shall oversee his training like we discussed." Victor looked Hesitant for a moment. He Tentatively spoke.

"Master, I wanted to ask you," He paused for a moment. "Why Me? There are far better trainers in the counsel who are far better suited to train the boy."

Azeroth looked at his former pupil for a minute. "Because, Victor, you know his pain. You too have had to deal with tragedy. His pain is just as much as yours once was." Azeroth placed his hand Victors shoulder. "Let your strength become his."

A small tear came from Victors right-eye. He now realized why he was to train the young wizard. Only he had dealt with the same torture the boy is going through, and Victor manage to thrive. Victor straitened his posture.

"Yes sir. I shall train him. I shall train Harry Potter"

x---x

Harry got up from his bath. He had dozed off in the bathtub, only to wake up when the feeling of water entering his nostril woke him out of his sleep.

He got dressed with a change of clothes and went back into his room. Uncle Vernon securely looked his bedroom door. He lay down in his bed trying to reclaim his sleep.

Unfortunately it was not to happen. After an hour of laying still Harry finally got up realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Scenes of the dead bodies of Sirius, Cedric, Ron, and Hermione had kept him from getting any sort of rest. He checked his watch. It was 11:59. _I might as well wait for my Birthday, _he thought to himself. He slowly watched the seconds go by on his digital watch. A few seconds past and it 12:00 with a short "ding".

"Happy Birthday, Harry." he said out loud.

He stared through his window at the vast openness off the sky above. He sat thinking about his life so far. He was now sixteen years old. He had experienced great things in his life, becoming a wizard, going to Hogwarts, meeting Ron and Hermione. All these things had been incredible. However, his life has also been tortured by death. He had lost his parents when he was only a year old. He had been forced to live with relatives who would sooner kill him than love him, and he had just lost the closest thing he had to family last year, Sirius Black. His life has had its ups and downs, and more of the latter than anything. He had gone through hardships full-grown wizards would cower in front of. But Harry Potter kept on going. Harry looked at his owl, carefully taking her out of her cage. He caressed her feathers. He tentatively spoke to his faithful bird.

"What keeps me going, Hedwig? Why shouldn't I just give up?"

Hedwig looked deep into his masters eyes, and then tenderly nipped his finger.

Harry put his owl back onto his perch. He then went back to staring out into the window. He saw a small flicker in one of the stars. At first he assumed that he was getting a little tired, but it happened again a few seconds later. Slowly a shape of an animal came into focus. It was a owl. The bird was jet black, not appearing to be a Harry was familiar with. Harry was confused. He was told that no mail was to be sent directly to Harry. Instead it would be all sent to Ms. Figg and Harry would take it from her. The owl didn't have the seal of the British Owl Service on it's wing and didn't appear to be one from Hogwarts either. There was a black envelope tied to the leg of the owl. As the bird put his leg out for him to take off, Harry was immediately suspicious. _It couldn't be one from Voldemort could it?_ He thought. But then realized the charms outside his home would protect him from anybody with any ill-will. He steadily took the envelope, watching as the black owl flew away. With his fingernails he pulled off the covering to find a greeting card with the words "Happy Birthday Harry" written in black lettering. He opened the card to see a small Insignia he hadn't seen before. It looked like a three-headed dragon body, but the heads lion, a snake, and a hawk In the background was a star with pictures of fire, water, wind, and earth. Harry then he read the the sentence written on the bottom of the card.

_Your story begins here..._

And with that. Harry Potter vanished.


	2. Death and Ressurection

August 31st

Daily Prophet The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Went-Missing, and The-Boy-Who-Died By Reeter Skeeter

After a month of searching, the Ministry of Magic has rendered the case closed in the search for Harry Potter. On his birthday, July 31st, there was an unusual magic surge at Number 4 Privet Drive, Mr. Potter's place of residence. There was no magical signature to prove who did it or a Dark Mark in the sky, but according to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, "Under the current circumstances, it should be obvious to everyone that the person or persons who had taken Mr. Potter were in fact Death Eaters, Under the authority of You-Know-Who" This announcement comes after last month when Minister Fudge had declared a state of Emergency due to the rebirth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. After two years of adamantly proclaim that the rebirth of the dark wizard were nothing more than theories. If it is true that Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come back, it would seem that he has acquired enough influence to attack Mr. Potter at his own home. During the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter was charged with breaking both the Restriction of Underage Magic and The Statue of Secrecy. Miraculously, Mr. Potter managed to get both charges dropped when none- other than Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus P.Q. Dumbledore, who himself had troubles dealing with the Ministry causing him to be temporarily sacked, came to the aid of his pupil and Harry was acquitted. Apparently fame did have its advantages. A private memorial will be held at Mr. Potters' best friend, Ron Weasley's home later today.

Hermione Granger sat at the table in her parents' home with a tear-streaked expression on her face. She had read the latest installment in the case of Harry's disappearance ten times over, but she still couldn't believe it. She would not believe it. He couldn't be dead, could he? After many letters to Professor Dumbledore and the Weasleys, she had to ask other possible reasons for why Harry disappeared. She was a very logical person, after- all. Everything had to have a reasonable explanation. It couldn't have been the Death Eaters because Harry's home had protection around it, and there was no Dark Mark in the sky above Harry's residence, and they surely wouldn't have let the Dursleys' live either. 'You know the most logical one is that Harry was killed.' The voice in her back of her mind said. She mentally shook herself, she knew there was no denying it. No matter how she tried to convince herself, no matter all the scenarios and theories, it was a simple fact, Voldemort managed to find him. Voldemort used the fact that Harry was miserable and used it to finally catch him. She knew that Harry was troubled after the loss of Cedric whom he barely even knew; she couldn't imagine what he was going through with the loss of his only family. The Weasley's had always been his second family, and he loved them dearly, but it wasn't the same. The Weasleys couldn't take him away from the Dursleys forever, they couldn't tell him of his Mother and Father and how they were like, and they couldn't give him advice on the things that sons ask their parents. Harry wanted a family of his own; the type that he could live with, talk to in a personal way, and the type that argued in the stupidest of fights, but then laughed about it a few days later. He wanted to be loved; only the way a father or mother loved a son. Many people didn't realize that with all the gold, and fame, the only thing Harry truly wanted was something everyone took for granted; a family.

Hermione got up and picked up her bags. She was going to spend time with the Weasleys for the Memorial and then would go with them on the Hogwarts Express. She picked up her suitcase and met eyes with her mother and father.

"Mum, it's time for me to go." Hermione said softly. She knew that her voice had gone a little squeaky, but she had shed all the tears she had. Her mother came up to her and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright." Hermione mother, Amelia Granger said to her daughter. Mrs. Granger never had a chance to meet Harry, but she had learned from her daughter that he was a good friend and was very close to her.

"Write back alright? If you want to come back, just let us know we'll find a way to bring you home." Hermione nodded. Her father came up beside his wife and also gave her a hug.

"Know that we love you and that if you need anything, we'll always be there for you." He pulled back and kissed her on her forehead. Her little girl was growing up, but she still shouldn't have to lose one of her best friends and such a tender age.

Hermione mustered up enough courage to stop crying and walked out the door where a Ministry Car was parked along with a grim Remus Lupin, along with a stricken Ron Weasley. Ron came up to her and spoke

"Hey 'Mione." Ron said in very soft, un-Ron-like manner.

"Hello, Ron"

They just stood there until Remus broke the silence.

"We, erm... need to get going,"

"Yes of course." Ron led Hermione to the car and opened the door for her, she primly got in.

Once Ron got into the car, they were off. Hermione looked into the back window and saw her mother and father, just holding each other, while her mother wept.

x---x

Once back at the Burrow, Ron went upstairs to his room. He was still angry at himself for what happened to Harry. He should have been there. Although he knew there was no possible way for him to be, he just knew he HAD to be there. There was to be a memorial service at the Burrow today, but only for his friends from school and some Order members.

Ron got dressed in his best dress robes. He wanted to make a good impression for Harry's passing on. He went out to the courtyard and saw some familiar faces. Bill and Charlie had made preparations to come, as well as many of the Order Members. Dumbledore had brought all his order members because losing someone as close as Harry was had taken a toll on all of them. They were all grieving.

Once the audience was full, Professor Dumbledore spoke, looking so much more aged than ever before. The normal twinkle in his eye gone, replaced with the stress of an old man who had another casualty in this on-going conflict.

"We are all here to commemorate the loss of one of our own. Mr. Harry Potter was a boy plunged into a world where most adults would quiver and flee. His life was in no way easy. Having lost his parents, forced to live with abusive guardians watch over him, forced to deal with the Darkest Wizard the world has ever known, all while attending classes with the normal pressures of a teenager. Mr. Potter had gone through a lot, but he still had the compassion, that pure love that most children had lost by adolescence, Harry held in abundance. I met Harry Potter, the infant, the day after he was born. I had come to St. Mungo's to congratulate James and Lily and met eyes with this beautiful Baby boy who was sleeping peacefully in his mothers arms. The Headmasters speech was interrupted by a loud sniffling from Hagrid. The Headmaster continued. "After the infamous attack on Godric's Hollow, I saw the one-year-old Harry with the scar that made would separate him from everyone else. I had reluctantly agreed to let the boy's only living relatives, who were muggles, raise the boy. After ten years, I saw Mr. Potter once more along with many other first year students enter the Great Hall to start their magical education. He looked amazingly like James, yet had the brilliant emerald eyes of his mother." After a silence, he saw that Ginny Weasly had just left the memorial, most likely to weep in her own way. "After years of being the Harry's Headmaster, I saw him grow into an incredibly noble person. I watched him grow, almost like a parent would, and I knew that his parents couldn't be more proud of the man he turned out to be."

The audience sat and it was time for another person to commemorate their fallen friend.

x---x

Ginny Weasley was angry at everyone. 'How could they give up and say that Harry was in fact dead.' She thought. 'Don't they know that Harry has faced Voldemort four times and he's still come back to us? He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be!' Hot tears fell to her face. She still wouldn't believe that the boy who had saved her from Tom when she was just eleven years old.

It still hurt talking about it. Tom forced her to let out the basilisk into her school. She still had nightmares about it, but in the end Harry always rescued her. That's how it was really. When anybody was in trouble Harry was the first one to save the day. She missed him so much.

x---x

"..........I will always remember Harry Potter, as the man he became." Minister Fudge stated.

There was a small round of applause by one or two people. Fudge gave the crowd a scowl before he left the stage. Ron was watching everything with a disgusted look. Fudge didn't care what happened to Harry, he just used his influence to declare Harry Potter dead so that he could gain back some publicity. Why that bastard even showed up was beyond him. He understood now why Ginny left. Only a few people cared for Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived. She was one of them. Deep down, Ron knew that Ginny still cared for Harry, but she would never admit it. It was Ron, next who would speak. He had a whole speech prepared in his hand, but he was going to speak directly from his heart.

Ron approached the podium. He took a deep breath, and spoke. "Harry was my best friend. We had first met on the train to Hogwarts as first years, and it all started from there. We went through a lot, Harry and I. I was there when he first got on a broomstick, when fought a troll to save our other best friend Hermione." His head pointed in the direction of the bushy brown haired girl. "Yes Harry and I went through a lot, but I only wish I could say goodbye—"

"Why don't you join him Weasley?" drawled a familiar, yet unwelcome voice "Expelliarmus" a huge red light hit Ron squarely in the chest. Everything went blank.

x---x

Hermione didn't know what happened until she saw a lot a lot of curses springing back and forth. A group of Death Eaters apparated at the memorial and started firing curses at everybody. She was still in shock. She mentally shook herself and went to help. She ran towards Ron's unconscious body. When she got there she fell on her knees

"Ron! Ron! Answer me please Ron!" tears started falling on her cheeks. No! This couldn't be happening. She's already lost Harry; there was no ways she was going to lose Ron too. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Lucius Malfoy

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The blonde haired man was raised 6 feet off the ground. "Finite Incantatem" Lucius fell with a sickening thud to the floor. Soon there were dozens of curses flying through the air.

After a few minutes, the Aurors had managed to put up a strong defense, but were still outnumbered. The floo connections were cut off and so was no way to send for help. It seemed like a dire situation. But Hermione was not going to give up without a fight.

"Inflamare" she had her wand pointed to the sky causing a bright light to shine, temporarily blinding everyone. She got up and started firing curses everywhere. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two black-robed wizards apparating. 'Oh no! Not more Death Eaters she thought.'

x---x

Ginny looked with horror at the sight that was before her. Her brother had just been attacked with a stunner. Hermione was putting up a brave fight, but she was vastly outnumbered. There were a lot of curses flying around. She just saw Remus and Hagrid trying to avoid a stunning spells from four Death Eaters, while Hermione had just attacked Lucius Malfoy. By the time she got down to where the battle was coming, many of the Aurors were stunned on the floor and Bill, Charlie, and here father were fighting off a few of the Death Eaters. Then she felt the pointy tip of a wand aimed at her back.

"End of the line, muggle lover" said a high-pitched voice. Ginny instantly knew it as Bellatrix Lestrange, the person who had made Harry's life hell. She's the one that took away Sirius, the only chance Harry had of a family. Her mind was bellowing with fury. She was going to make her pay. She turned around

"You'll get what's coming to you, Lestrange" Ginny said in the most sinister voice she could muster.

Lestrange just grinned, "You first Weasley."

"I don't think so." An unknown voice spoke. Behind Lestrange, there stood a man wearing a white hooded robe covering his face except for his mouth. Ginny looked at the man with apprehension. He didn't seem dark, yet you could never tell. "I think it's the end for you." He raised his right arm into the air. "Minas Corbono!"

Suddenly, a black light surged from his fingers, clashing against the bright sun-lit sky like a huge shadow covering the clouds. The Death Eaters, aurors, and order members all turned. Ginny herself was awed from the little show. She had never heard that spell before, yet it was quite amazing. Scary, but amazing. The spotlight had been twisted to the newcomer. He turned back to Bellatrix. His face may have been covered, but his mouth showed his grim smile.

"You're story ends here"

For the slightest moment Bellatrix paled at the hooded man, but then she sneered at the newcomer. "I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't care. The aurors didn't stand a chance against us, what makes you think you can. It's twenty against one. I don't especially care for your odds."

"Make that against two" Another robed wizard appeared opposite the dark witch. He was dressed in silver robes, and had a hood covering his face with the exemption of his mouth just like his white robed counterpart, but his body frame was taller than of the first wizard. "And I like our odds just fine."

The voice of Lucius Malfoy interrupted the talk between the two new wizards and Lestrange. "GET THEM!" Like a pack of dogs, they followed and aimed their wands at the two new wizards.

"Victor!" The white robed called out to his counterpart. The silver robed wizard nodded and disappeared. Instantaneously, he reappeared in front of where the remaining aurors and order members were situated. Ginny had her wand out and ready. They may have needed their help, and she was going to do something.

"NO!" the wizard called out. Just then he took both hands and slapped them to the ground in front of where the aurors and order members were standing. "Protego Ultime!" Suddenly, a magical barrier was placed around the order members and aurors. "Tend to your wounded. They didn't kill anybody, but they need to be revived."

"But we need to help him." Ginny pleaded. "He can't take them all on by himself."

"He can and he will." Victor said, "He needs to deal with his sorrow. There is no other way"

Reluctantly, Ginny nodded and went to tend to the wounded. A short while later, she saw the battle happening behind her.

The white robed wizard was defending himself almost casually against the death eaters.

"Expelliarmus" A death eater yelled. The white-robed wizard jumped up to escape the curse.

"Impedimentia" The death eater is too slow to escape this and slows down considerable. The wizard easily attacks with the Bat-bogey hex. Ginny grins at this, remembering her favorite spell.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Cruciatus NOW!" Suddenly, three unforgivables were targeted to the wizard. At first the wizards casts the shield charm and blocks it for a minute or so. After a while, his shield gets weaker. Seeing the effectiveness of the cruciatus, the other death eaters target the wizard with the same spell. Soon the wizards shield is weakening and the effects of the cruciatus are seeping through, until finally the shield had been broken and the wizard was on the floor feeling the full force of twenty crucios. How he was surviving was beyond Ginny. She noticed that the silver- robed wizard, Victor was still standing there, not helping the white-robed wizard in the least. He just simply sighed with the tint of disappointment in his eyes. Her eyes were becoming watery

"Please help him." She pleaded. She didn't want to see somebody die in front of her like this.

"I cannot." He simply replied. Ginny was feeling shock, anger, and fear for the white-robed wizard.

And then it happened.

"Azrath Metrion Sinthos!" A voice said. A small black bubble appeared in front of the white-robed wizard. Steadily, it was expanding it was getting larger until it was the size of a quaffle.

And then it exploded.

It blew all the Death Eaters back. Some were unconscious, but most had just fallen down. Then once the smoke had cleared she saw the wizard who was under the effect of twenty cruciatus did something amazing. He got up.

His body was perspiring, but that wasn't the unusual thing. What was was that his body was radiating with energy that created a continuous glow around him. He walked steadily to the retreating forms of the death eaters.

"Let's get out of here." Lucius Malfoy said with a hint of urgency in his voice. The death eaters started disapparating until there was no-one but then Bellatrix Lestrange. She pulled out her wand to perform the disapparating spell.

"NO!" the white-robed wizard yelled. "Expelliarmus"

Lestrange, not expecting an attack fell to the floor with her wand a few feet away. Once she went out of her daze, she tried to clutch for it, only to be stopped by the foot of the wizard. She looked up at the face of her wood-be attacker and paled.

"No, but you're dead!" She shrieked. The wizard just sighed with amusement

"I'm afraid hell had no vacancies."

Then Bellatrix fainted.

The wizard who had just saved them turned the shocked faces of the auror division and the order of the phoenix. He turned around and walked over where they were standing.

"It seems the danger's over."

Ginny, along with many of the order members simply nodded.

And then he took off his hood, showing to his friends and family for the first time in a month his raven black hair, green eyes, and lightning shaped scar. The crowd was silent for minute, obviously trying to take it in and stared (or in Tonks' case, fainted.) Then Ginny tentatively spoke

"Harry?"


End file.
